Serlisa Wolfsbane
History Early Life Serlisa has no memories of her parents. Her earliest memories are of hunting and gathering amongst the other Úlfhéðnar warriors in her pack. They were a small night elf tribe settled deep in the woods of Ashenvale far away from any type of civilization. Growing up, Serlisa never interacted with anyone outside of her pack. It seemed to the young half-elf that they, and the animals, were the only things that existed. According to the stories told by the elders, the Úlfhéðnar were an ancient tribe of warriors that called upon the spirit of the wolf in battle.Unlike druids, they have no connection to the Emerald Dream but instead venerate the wolf as a god like creature and family member. In turn, the wolf grants them their strength and senses in battle. Their sense of community between each other is strong with both their elf and animal companions. As Serlisa aged into a teenager, her proficiency with a bow out shone over any other weapon. Her shooting skills while hunting were precise and quick giving every animal she killed a good clean death. It was also around this time that Serlisa realized she wasn’t growing up to look like the other kids. Serlisa's ears never managed to grow the full length of a normal night elves. Her silver eyes have distinct dark grey pupils rather than being one solid color. The young girls skin was never as dark as her brothers and sisters. Instead, it had more of a pinkish hue to it similar to a humans. Serlisa's long green hair and overly large fangs were the most obvious signs to her elven heritage. Serlisa searched out the pack leaders and they revealed that she was adopted as an orphan they found left defenseless in the woods. The Úlfhéðnar had no idea who her parents were, but Serlisa never had an instinct to ever seek them out. The only family she has ever needed was her pack. Adulthood When Serlisa reached adulthood, she began the mandatory spiritual training to become a true Úlfhéðnar. Three years in the wilderness to test your connection to nature and become more in tune with the ways and behaviors of the wolf. Berserkers either choose to come back to their pack and are accepted as Úlfhéðnar, or continue to live alone and perhaps one day start their own pack and thus continuing the traditions of their ancestors. The longer Serlisa spent alone in the wilderness with only animals for companions, the more the woman began to act like them. The wolves of the forest soon became to see her as a welcome face and accepted her into their pack. They would hunt, eat, sleep, and socialize with each other just as Serlisa had done with the other Úlfhéðnar warriors as a child. At the end of Serlisa’s three years she had chosen to stay in the wilderness. The wolves that she had become accepted by became her new pack and the berserker was more than content to live without any commodities of the modern world. In her fifth year spent alone, Serlisa finally came across what she would describe as 'the strangers.' The night elves and orcs both began to expand through the vasts forests of Ashenvale. It wasn’t long before Serlisa’s hunting spots turned into night elf encampments and rivers were diverted to fuel the orc’s mills. As she began to cross paths more and more with these strangers, rumors began to spread of a wild wolf woman living in the woods. In the beginning, Serlisa did what she could to stop these camps. Committing raids at night with her fellow wolves and taking out supply runners that were delivering food and materials to some of the more rural settlements. These acts only fueled the rumors and Serlisa became a boogeyman figure to both the night elves and orcs. These superstitions began to claim that she could shape shift into a monster or perhaps was a wolf spirit bent on revenge. Meeting the Doctor It was at this time that Dr. Vitalyia Reznikov was searching the area for an ancient night elf battlefield. When speaking to a night elf warrior, he mentioned the rumors of this wolf creature stopping their continued advancements into Ashvales forests. These rumors instantly intrigued the doctor and her curiosity pushed her to find this so called spirit herself. Perhaps if she was as old as they said Vitalyia could get more information out of her on where this battlefield exactly was. It wasn't long into Vitalyia's search that the doctor soon became the hunted. Serlisa was tracking the doctor’s every step watching and waiting for a moment to strike. It wasn’t long before the Úlfhéðnar confronted Vitalyia and demanded to know why the doctor was tracking her. VItalyia’s intentions were pure, only wanting to see this wild woman for herself to see if she could help in her search. According to the doctor, the Úlfhéðnar have not been mentioned in night elf history for a few centuries. Most historians agreed on the fact that the mysterious spiritual order had died out a long time ago. The doctor was instantly fascinated and Serlisa realized this was the first of these strangers to treat her like a human being instead of a wild animal. Serlisa now assists Vitalyia as a lab assistant by using her tracking abilities and wolf life strength in combat to help her retrieve a variety of materials for her experiments. In turn, the good doctor teaches Serlisa common and the ways to interact with these mysterious strangers. It was only a matter of time before the lone Úlfhéðnar was forced to interact with modern society. Perhaps this time she can make sure that her pack, and way of life, isn’t forgotten to history. Physical Description Serlisa stands at an even 6'0". Taller than your average human female but still shorter than a night elf. Her pointed ears are about half the size of an average elf's and the right one appears to have an animal bite taken out of the top of it. The deep silver of her eyes is interrupted by two dark grey pupils. Serlisa’s green hair and overly large fangs are the most obvious indication to her elven heritage. The tinge of Serlisa’s skin has a pinkish hue to it closer to that of a human’s. After years of living on her own in the wilderness, there isn't an inch of Serlisa's body that isn't covered in muscle. Dirt, twings, leaves, and any other kind of natural debris cling to Serlisa's skin, clothes and hair. Wolf pelts cover the woman almost creating a shroud of fur around her. If one ever catches a glimpse of what is under Serlisa’s pelt, they would see various hand poked tattoos of animistic symbols covering her body. Though the berserker is 45, Serlisa didn’t look any older than her late 20’s. Personality The Úlfhéðnar either live with their pack or on their own. Over the course of Serlisa’s childhood with the warrior order, she had found a solitary life style to her choosing. The years spent living alone in the wilderness alongside her wolves has drawn a canine instinct out of the feral woman. Serlisa is still not used to polite common society and can act in ways that most people construe as rude and uncivilized. Growing up among the Úlfhéðnar warriors, Serlisa only learned darnassian as a child. It wasn't until her recent interactions with Dr. Reznikov that she had a chance to practice the common tongue. Serlisa’s responses are usually simple and short. More likely than not the berserker can be seen getting frustrated over not remembering what a certain word translate to. Category:Characters Category:Night Elf Category:Hunter Category:Alliance